The Love of Two Pteranodons
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon share a romantic evening home alone and both reflect on the loving relationship they have together.


**The Love of Two Pteranodons-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Night enveloped Pteranodon Terrace like a blanket, and the only light illuminating the landscape was that of the moon. The sounds of the waves crashing on the beach and the wind blowing gently through the air were the only sounds that could be heard tonight. But then a few new sounds could be heard. One was the sound of feet walking gently over the ground, the second was a male's voice talking, the third was the sound of a female voice talking as well, and the last sound was of the male and female laughing. Less than a minute passed before Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon emerged from the woods surrounding their home, having just returned from their nightly walk together.

The nest was deserted. Their kids Buddy, Tiny, Shiny, and Don were spending the weekend at their grandparent's nest in Appalasia, so the Pteranodon parents had their whole home to themselves. It was so nice just to spend some time alone together. Mr. Pteranodon stopped just a few feet from their nest and Mrs. Pteranodon, who was walking with her husband's wing around her, felt him stop and did the same. "What is it, dear?" She asked.

Mr. Pteranodon broke away and just smiled at her. "Oh, nothing. Just let me get a good look at you." His wife smiled back. "Oh, alright, as long as I can do the same with you." Mr. Pteranodon nodded. He walked over and placed both hands on his wife's shoulders as he stared at her, thinking that she looked so lovely in the moonlight. Mrs. Pteranodon was thinking the same thing about him. After gazing admirably at her for a few minutes, Mr. Pteranodon got a mischievous smile on his face before he completely wrapped his wings around his wife, preventing her from getting away. Mrs. Pteranodon smiled. She pretended to try to escape a few times and gave up. Then she playfully cried out, "Oh no, someone please help! This incredibly charming and handsome pteranodon has got me and he won't let me go!" Mr. Pteranodon's smile grew and he began repeatedly kissing her on the cheek. "And now he's kissing me! Why isn't anyone trying to stop him?!" She giggled, clearly enjoying every second of this. Mr. Pteranodon kept kissing his wife's cheek for the next few minutes before he stopped, affectionately rubbed the tip of his beak against hers, and finally released her.

She stood there for a moment, staring mischievously at him, before she sprung forward, gripped her husband's shoulders, and kissed him passionately. Mr. Pteranodon's eyes widened before he closed them, smiled, and placed his hands on his wife's waist. She broke away and laughed. Mr. Pteranodon laughed too. He looked up at the moon and the night sky. Even all the stars were out. "Sure is a lovely night, huh hun?" Mr. Pteranodon asked. "It sure does, dear." Mrs. Pteranodon said looking up at the sky.

He looked at her and a thought sprang into his head. "Say, would you like to dance?"

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Mrs. Pteranodon smirked at him. "Why do you want to dance with me all of a sudden?"

"Well it's such a lovely night, wouldn't it be great for two love-struck pteranodons to dance together in the moonlight?" Mr. Pteranodon said.

"Well, when you put it like that, sure why not? I would love to dance with you."

Mr. Pteranodon and Mrs. Pteranodon happily clasped hands and began slowly dancing together. As they danced, Mrs. Pteranodon realized that her husband was right, two love-struck pteranodons dancing together in the moonlight was so lovely, not to mention very romantic. After some time had passed, Mr. Pteranodon smiled at his wife as he gently wrapped his wings around her and brought her a little closer to him. Mrs. Pteranodon smiled back as she placed both hands behind the base of her husband's neck. They just stood there and began to sway from side to side. All the while they stared lovingly at each other.

Mr. Pteranodon looked at his wife and thought of how lucky he was to have met, married, and started such a wonderful family with her. She was so smart and beautiful. She knew so much about plants, dinosaurs and other creatures, and places the Dinosaur Train goes to. And she was more than happy to teach these things to her own kids. She was also the most caring woman he had ever known. He remembered how she took care of the kids whenever one of them got sick and did the same for him each time he didn't feel well. She always knew how to provide the most love, whether it was to her family or her flower garden. Like her daughter Tiny, she loved flowers, ever since she was a little girl. Mr. Pteranodon was so glad that this family had someone like her in it.

While he was thinking about how wonderful his wife was, she was thinking about how wonderful he was. He was very handsome, that she couldn't deny. But there was so much more to him that that. His approach to parenting and life was always done through coaching. She couldn't count how many times he often coached his kids to explore the world around them, learn and try new things, try their best, and never give up. He often seemed to see the potential in others and urged them to reach it, that was one of his best qualities. He could also be very romantic with her, whether it was by giving her flowers and dancing with her, like he was right now. Though she had to admit that often her husband could be a bit of goofball, making jokes and being just plain silly, but she loved that too about him. His silliness did make her smile and laugh, which helped sometimes whenever she felt sad or missed the kids while they were away somewhere. Even feeling her husband's arms around her brought great comfort to her. She was glad to have someone like him in her life. He helped bring out the best in her and the kids.

After swaying together for a bit, an idea came into Mr. Pteranodon's head and he scooped his wife up and into his arms. She laughed, he could sweep her off her feet so easily. He nuzzled the tip of his beak gently against hers. "Would you like to go lie down in the nest?" He asked.

Mrs. Pteranodon laughed some more before throwing back her head and closing her eyes. "Oh, yes. Please do, my brave and heroic knight." Mr. Pteranodon chuckled and he headed over to the nest. He stepped into it and gently laid his wife down on her back. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then he leaned over her and passionately kissed her. Mrs. Pteranodon's eyes widened and she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest as she gladly accepted her husband's kiss. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. Mr. Pteranodon broke away from her and then got down on one knee before picking up his wife's right foot. He began massaging her feet. Mrs. Pteranodon closed her eyes again and sighed pleasantly. "You know how to give the best foot rubs, hun. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Mr. Pteranodon said. A few minutes later he switched from rubbing her right foot to her left and soon back to her right again, with Mrs. Pteranodon sighing happily here and there. After what felt like a pleasant eternity, he stopped and placed the foot he was rubbing down before sitting down. Mrs. Pteranodon sat up and spoke to him. "Would you like me to give you a foot rub as well?"

"Oh sure, thanks hun." Mrs. Pteranodon picked up his right foot and started rubbing it. He closed his eyes and sighed happily too. Another long while passed and she stopped too. "Thanks, hun."

"Oh, don't mention it. It's the least I could do, after all, you've rubbed my feet plenty of times."

Mr. Pteranodon smiled and he laid himself down beside Mrs. Pteranodon, who rested her body on top of his. He just smiled as he reached up his right hand and began rubbing down his wife's back. She sighed. The sounds of night-time insects could be heard floating through the air, their calls sounded like sweet music to the Pteranodons' ears.

"This weekend together sure is nice, isn't it?" Mr. Pteranodon asked.

Mrs. Pteranodon nodded. "It is, but I sure can't wait to see the kids again."

"I know, I feel the same way. I miss them a lot too, hun." He paused. "They're such great kids, I can't imagine them not being here in our lives, or you in mine."

"Then don't, I for one don't want to imagine not having you or the kids here. My life would be so much less wonderful and happy without you all."

"It would be the same with you, hun."

All was silent and Mr. Pteranodon could feel his wife tightening her hands around the back of his neck. "I'm so glad to have you all in my life." Her voice was so soft that it sounded like a whisper. He hugged her back with one arm. "The kids and I feel the same way about you."

"Thanks."

It was silent once more.

"Hun?" Mr. Pteranodon asked.

"Yes?" Mrs. Pteranodon replied. They both looked each other in the eye.

Mr. Pteranoodn smiled. "I love you."

Mrs. Pteranodon smiled back. "I love you too."

They smiled and shared a tender, loving kiss before resting their heads down and closing their eyes. While the night-time world went on, they both fell asleep under the stars.

THE END

* * *

 **Happy Labor Day!**

 **~DTF**


End file.
